Nightmare
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Sasuke is a highschool student he has a dream of a pink haired girl they meet. Sasuke went to far a few hours after they ment. They fix things by just being friends and in time they fall in love. SasuSaku. Rated T for language Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Chapter 1

The Red Moon

Sasuke sat in class looking out the window paying no attention to the teacher. Sasuke was a sixteen year old high school boy. A height of 5'11, tall for a sixteen year old, He always wore t-shirts and shorts. In the winter he wore combat boots jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. He always carried his favorite leather jacket with him unless it was to cold for leather. The bell rang.

"Alright class that's all for today." His teacher announced.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, grabbed his books and left the class room. He was in no hurry to get home. He couldn't care less about home. He headed toward his clans area. Not knowing why. "I wish I could stop time so I could find the right person for me..." Sasuke said to the nothingness.

"Don't we all..." A voice coming from behind him said.

Sasuke turned around on full guard. "Oh. It's you." Sasuke said in a low tone. He lowered his guard for the moment.

"Sorry Sasuke." The man said.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled.

"That bastered, Deidara stopped by earlier" Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He knew those two hated each other and having Deidara stop by didn't help what so ever. "What did he want?" Sasuke asked.

"A date." replied Itachi.

"Tell him to leave me alone." said Sasuke. "I'm gonna go shoot some hoops."

Itachi sighed and walked of. Sasuke headed to the courts. He looked around. No one was there. He grabbed a ball. "He shoots he scores!" Sasuke said.

"And once again the Uchiha can't find a date!" Sasuke heard someone yell.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto came out from behind a dumpster. "Dude you reek." said Sasuke. Naruto grunted. "I had to hide behind a dumpster." He said.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled. "Listen I'm gonna head home. I'm tired, I have way too much homework and I have to fix my guitar."

"Alright man." said Naruto. "See you tomorrow"

Sasuke waved and disappeared. He reappeared in front of his house. He opened the door. "Hi Sasuke." His mother greeted him.

"Yo." He said. "I'm going to my room please don't bother me."

"Alright Sasuke." His mother said. "Where are you're brothers?"

"Itachi is working, Arashi and Sazuki are over at one of there friends homes." replied Sasuke.

Sasuke's mother sighed. "Alright thank you." She said. "Itachi should be home soon then..." Sasuke grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "Arashi and Sazuki well be back around the time Itachi gets back." Sasuke told her.

"Alright. Thank you Sasuke" His mother said.

Sasuke nodded and went to his room. He grabbed his ipod and his headset and turned it on. The words of the song 'Face Down' blasted threw Sasuke's ears. He threw his headset off. "Damn it why the hell is it that loud!" Sasuke yelled to himself. He turned his music down and put the headset back on. He fell asleep while reading one of his books; 'Maximum Ride: Saving the world and other extreme sports'.

_:Dream:_

_Sasuke was running. He yelled to a pink haired girl, "You have to come with me!" The girl didn't move. "Come on!" _

_Sasuke was crying. "Come on! Don't do this! I love you!"_

"_I love you two Sasuke... But I'm not worth you're time" she said._

"_No, no, no! You are worth my time you're everything! Don't do this!" he yelled._

_She smiled at him. Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I always knew you where different then you're brothers" she said. She kissed him and he didn't let go. The kiss lasted for four minutes._

"_Don't leave me." She said._

"_What made you think I would?" Sasuke asked._

_They kissed again. "Don't let me go." She said. Sasuke smiled. _

"_Take my hand" Sasuke said._

_The girl took his hand. "Let's go home." They kissed again and started walking._

"_Will you stay with me?" she asked._

"_Yes" Sasuke replied._

_A wolf howled in the distance. Sasuke grinned. Something moved behind them. Sasuke turned. He saw nothing. There was a stabbing pain in his back as he fell to the ground bleeding._

_:End Dream:_

Sasuke shot up sweat dripping from his forehead his shirt sticking to his back. He took a deep breath he hadn't know why he had, had that dream. He never had dreams anymore. "Must have been from falling asleep with a book in my hands" he laughed. He laid back down.

_A beautiful girl and me. _Sasuke thought._ I wonder who she is and if she's single._

Sasuke yawned. He was tired. He looked at his clock_ 3:45am_. He closed his eyes. _Who the hell would be up at 3:45?_ Sasuke asked himself before he fell into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke get up!" his mother yelled.

"No..." mumbled Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She said.

"No..." Sasuke mumbled again.

"Sasuke Vincent Uchiha!" His mother yelled in his ear.

Sasuke sat up. "Alright, alright!" yelled Sasuke. His mother smiled.

"Good because you get to walk the dog." She told him.

Sasuke groaned as his mother walked out of his room. He got out of his bed and changed. He whistled.

"Come on Jasp!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's dog trotted over to him. "Come on." Sasuke put the leash on his dog. "I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Alright." said his mother.

Sasuke opened the door and lead Jasp outside. The wind was blowing hard. It was 8:30 in the morning. Cold... Wet... And quiet... Sasuke hated it. Jasper barked.

"Jasper!" Sasuke yelled.

"Cute dog." Someone said from behind Sasuke.

"Thanks" said Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Sakura." said the girl.

"I'm Sasuke." said Sasuke. "You know you're cute Sakura"

Sakura blushed. "T-thank you." She said.

"I'm a nice guy." said Sasuke.

"Maybe we could get some coffee sometime." said Sakura.

"How about lunch?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah sure." replied Sakura.

"How about the ramen shop at lets say 12:00?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay, sure." said Sakura.

"Alright see ya then." said Sasuke.

Sakura walked off Sasuke watched for a moment then headed for home. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful... She was the pink haired girl... _Sasuke grinned and let Jasper off his leash.

"Sasuke you're home early" his mother greeted him.

"Yeah well it was cold" said Sasuke. "I'm going out in a couple of hours."

"Alright" his mother said.

Sasuke grabbed a book. He read the cover out loud, "Blood Plus: First Kiss." He had the habit of reading aloud to himself. He thought it was annoying at times.

"I can't believe I meant her."

"Met who?" his mother asked

"When did you get in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a second ago." His mother replied.

"Okay." said Sasuke.

The day ended well Sasuke had his date with Sakura. He had a great time he thought he was in love. Sasuke looked out his window at the sky. He thought it was weird a red moon. _Amazing._ He thought. He heard a knock on the front door.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke's in his room." He heard his mother say.

Sasuke shot up and ran out the door. "Sakura!" He yelled. Sakura laughed and smiled. "Let's go for a walk." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out the door. After twenty minutes of walking Sasuke and Sakura sat in the grass and looked at the pond.

"Would you look at that sky?" Sasuke said.

"Its beautiful. But weird." Sakura said.

"Red Moon wow." said Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's. "You're just as beautiful as it." Sakura smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm not to proud of this one. Tell me what you think. Please Review!


	2. The Red Night

Nightmare

Chapter 2

The Red Night

Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke's. She smiled. "Sasuke I like you but this is just to fast." Sasuke nodded then laughed.

"Sorry. I'm new to this y'know?"

"You've never dated someone before?" She asked.

"No. I'm not that popular." Sasuke answered.

Sakura hugged Sasuke. "We're just friends okay?" Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke said quietly. "Maybe after some time we can?"

"Once we get to know each other better, Sasuke." Sakura said to him. "Until then we're good friends"

Sasuke nodded and sighed. _I really screwed this up._ He thought. Sakura looked at him. "You okay?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not talking won't help with anything."

"Just a little bummed." Sasuke replied.

"Don't be Sasuke-san"

"So um don't tell anyone I called you beautiful?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed. "It never happened, Sasuke. You just hit your head." Sasuke chuckled. Then his face straitened.

"Alright, then."

"No I well not drink." Sakura yelled.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled back. "We won't remember!"

Sakura stood up. "No! Hell no!" Sasuke also stood up.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled. "Let me walk you home."

"Okay." said Sakura.

Sasuke started walking. Sakura followed.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"If I were a guy what would you do about now?" Sakura asked

Sasuke laughed long and hard. "I'd be buying a Pepsi and pouring it on you." Sakura grinned.

"You do that?" She asked.

"Of course its fun." Sasuke told her.

Sakura laughed. "My friends did that to me once." Sasuke smiled.

"So you like that kind of stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorta" said Sakura.

"Cool" said Sasuke. "Tomorrow you uh wanna get a pizza with me?"

"Yeah sure." said Sakura.

"You don't like peppers, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you kidding I hate peppers" She replied.

"I ate on once. Spent twenty minutes with my tongue sticking out." said Sasuke.

"Really then same happened to me except I ate like ten Klondike bars"

"Damn Sakura you eat a lot" said Sasuke.

"I know."

Sasuke grinned. "You hang with guys a lot? Or girls?" Sakura laughed. Then smiled.

"I hang with guys a lot" Sakura replied.

"Cool." said Sasuke. "Then I can act like myself around you?"

"Yeah" replied Sakura.

Sasuke took off his backpack and dug through it. He pulled out a Pepsi. He opened it.

"Stay away from me" said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and walked closer to Sakura. Sakura backed away. "No!" it was too late Sasuke had already poured the Pepsi on Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was laughing. He collapsed. "You look like hell Sakura!" He laughed.

"Damn it Sasuke! You're gonna pay for this!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke was still laughing. A second later he had his breath knocked right out of him. He groaned. "Fuck Sakura that hurt."

"Good." said Sakura

"That was a little much." Sasuke told her.

"The hell it was!"

Sasuke stood up slowly. "Remind me not to fuck with you." Sakura smirked then turned away.

"I might..." said Sakura.

"You sound like Ino pig..." Sasuke said out loud.

Sakura turned around. "One more word and say good bye to your teeth." Sasuke backed away and nodded.

"Alright Sakura calm down damn it." Sasuke waved it off.

"Alright Sasuke-san I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura said in a peppy voice.

Sasuke smiled. "Right." Sakura walked off. Sasuke stood there. He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Why the hell do I always do this!?"

Sasuke paused and looked around him. Everyone was looking at him. Sasuke laughed nervously. "Forgot to take my medication"

"Did you?" Sasuke turned around it was Itachi.

"The hell do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to talk with you about something." Itachi answered quietly.

"Fine oh grateful one." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Itachi led Sasuke to an abandoned street. "W-where are we?" Itachi didn't answer.

"Sasuke... Do you remember father?"

"Yes..."

"This is where they killed him..." Itachi said.

"Who? Who killed father?"

Itachi looked away. Sasuke growled and looked at a run down building. "Dad was shot to death here by Daisuke and his men..." Sasuke looked back at Itachi.

"Daisuke... Ryio...?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... Ryio, Daisuke was a wealthy man... Then he, he suddenly changed... He was no longer interested in his money... He was only interested in blood shed... Anyone who tried to stop him would die. Anyone he thought worthy of dying from his hand would die. Daisuke killed hundreds of people. No one would step up and fight him. But then one man, our father, took him on he took down, single handedly, all of Daisuke's men. Then he started to fight Daisuke himself. Father had been shot multiple times before he had gotten to Daisuke. Daisuke shot father again and again. But father didn't fall... Daisuke was out of ammo and father hadn't wasted any of his... Father shot eighteen bullets in Daisuke. Then father died, his right lung had collapsed and his left lung was failing. The day afterward the police found father and Daisuke dead next to each other, as enemies should be when they died by each other's hands. Father had a smile, the smile of one who had lost his life but saved a thousand, on his face and he had been clutching his gun so tightly they couldn't get it out of his grip..."

Sasuke looked at Itachi intently. "Dad had, had his best friend with him... He told me everything." Itachi closed his eyes and took many shallow breathes.

"I should be going Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. Itachi turned and started walking. _The gun I got for my sixteenth birthday... It was father's... _Sasuke wiped the tears from his face. "Why father? Why fight and lose everything?" Sasuke waited for an answer. None came.

"Father... Am I supposed to be a soldier as you were? Am I supposed to follow in your foot steps?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his tears flow freely. Minutes passed and Sasuke hadn't moved. _I should visit father's grave..._ Sasuke wiped his tears on his shirt sleeve and turned towards The Graveyard. _Why name a graveyard The Graveyard? It makes no sense._ Sasuke started walking. The Graveyard was a twenty minute walk. Sasuke ignored everyone around him. It was 7:26 when Sasuke finally got too The Graveyard. Sasuke walked twenty feet. He stopped when he found his fathers grave.

"Hey dad..." Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't visited your grave in so long... I've been working. You know taking care of mom, Arashi and Sazuki."

Sasuke sat down next to his father's grave. Sasuke laughed. "I'm an idiot I'm talking to a grave."

"You're no idiot Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped. "Who's there?" Sasuke looked around he didn't see anyone.

"It's me Sasuke-kun."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember me Sasuke?"

"Where are you? Who are you?" Sasuke asked again.

"Every where Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up. "I don't know who you are. But leave me alone!" Sasuke felt a cold breeze. Sasuke started to run. He tripped over a grave stone. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He ignored the pain and stood back up. He was limping. _Don't strain yourself. His coach always told him. Don't run with a twisted ankle. You might break a leg... Or worse..._ Sasuke never paid attention to his coach and he wouldn't start now. He started running. When Sasuke was at least a mile away from the graveyard he stumbled and fell. He made no attempt to get back up. He just laid there. Motionless.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Sasuke looked up. He saw a pink haired girl looking down at him. It was Sakura. "I twisted my ankle." Sakura helped Sasuke sit up.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"I was at the graveyard I tripped over a gravestone." Sasuke replied.

"Ouch." Sakura commented.

"Hurts like living hell... Of course it probably wasn't the best idea to run." Sasuke said.

Sakura slapped the back of Sasuke's head. "Idiot! You don't run with a twisted ankle! What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"I wasn't thinking. I just had to get out of there..." He told her. 

She sighed then smiled. "You kinda weird, Sasuke." Sasuke started laughing. Sakura laughed with him.

"I must have imagined that voice..." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on I'll help you home." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"It's not a problem Sasuke." Sakura said. "It's what friends do."

"Friends?" Sasuke whispered.

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." Sakura casually slung Sasuke's arm over her shoulders and stood up. Sasuke winced. "Keep of that foot Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. The two walked in silence for awhile.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"I really do like you..." She whispered.

Sasuke smiled._ Didn't see that one coming_. "Sakura we can both wait a month or so before we you know... Don't push things to fast. Like I did." Sakura was quiet._ He picks now to agree with what I said..._

"I promise later okay?" Sasuke said quietly enough that only Sakura could hear him.

"Fine but only because... Your a weird guy." Sakura said.

"That's a new one." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sorry." said Sakura.

"No, no it's fine. Just new..." Sasuke said.

Sasuke noticed that they where close to his house. "Thanks Sakura. I can manage from here." Sakura shook her head and kept walking.

"Nope I'm not letting you do that." She said.

"Okay fine..." Sasuke muttered.

"Stop complaining." Sakura told him.

"I'm not complaining." Sasuke stated.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh yes you are, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"No I'm not, Sakura." Sasuke defended.

Sakura twitched. "The hell you aren't Uchiha, Sasuke!" Sasuke almost jumped.

"Okay I am!" Sasuke yelled.

"Thank you for agreeing." Sakura said sweetly.

"Whatever." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura smacked Sasuke _hard _on the back of his head. "You're really immature. You know that?" She yelled. Sasuke groaned then slightly nodded.

"At least I'm not violent." Sasuke murmured.

"If you think I'm violent you should see when my dads drunk..." Sakura whispered.

"Its better then not having a dad."

"Yeah right." Sakura growled.

"Sakura my dad died when I was... I don't even remember when he died! He was my best friend! He died trying to save people! And guess what, he did! And now I have to do the same... There's no way I'm letting some scumbag hurt innocent people! I'm the kind of guy who will give his life for a nobody!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura let Sasuke's arm drop to his side. Sakura was crying. Sasuke was angry. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

"Then you don't need me Sasuke... You're not the guy I thought you where..." Sakura sobbed.

"Maybe I'm not, Sakura! If that's the case I'll see you around!" Sasuke snarled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then ran off. Sasuke took his key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door t his house and walked him.

"Hello Sasuke how was your day?" His mother greeted.

"Worse then when Itachi accidentally stabbed me with the kitchen knife." Sasuke said.

"Oh."

Sasuke threw his coat on a chair then added, "I don't want to talk about it." His mom sighed loudly then went back to what ever she was doing. Sasuke slammed the door to his room then turned on his loudest music.

"Why the hell is she like that!?" Sasuke yelled to himself. "She thinks that losing someone who means everything to you isn't bad"

Sasuke picked up a baseball. He tossed it up in the air a couple of times. Then threw it at the wall. He was waiting to hear a cracking noise when the ball hit the wall but instead he heard something shatter. It was a lamp.

"Fuck! Mom's going to kill me!" he yelled. "Wait I can fix this. It was only the bulb."

Sasuke picked the lamp up then put it back on his desk. He started going threw the drawers.

"Sasuke!" He heard his mother yell.

Quickly unplugged his CD player and continued looking for a light bulb. "What is it mom?" Sasuke yelled.

"There's someone at the door who wants to talk to you." His mother replied.

"Have them come to my room!" Sasuke yelled.

Two minutes later he heard his door open and close. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Sakura's older brother." The man said.

"Ah here to give me a taste of my own medicine?" Sasuke asked casually.

"No, I'm here just to talk." Sakura's brother said.

"You gotta name, sir?" Sasuke ask.

"Seth, Seth Haruno." Seth replied.

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura send you here?" Seth nodded then sighed.

"She loves you Sasuke. She's really upset." Seth said.

"I love her to but... We're just too different. We wouldn't be a good couple." Sasuke mumbled.

Seth walked up behind Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke our father killed our mother. Then married a bastered. He's abusive to Sakura. He doesn't dare hurt me. I know you lost your father. I know how close you where to him. Sakura and I where never close to our mother. I know that after your father died you had a hard time trusting people and trouble getting to close to people. But that doesn't mean Sakura isn't perfect for you." Sasuke smiled then turned around.

"Thank you Seth." Sasuke said.

"No problem kid." Seth said.

Seth sat down on Sasuke's bed. "What the fuck did you do to your lamp?" Sasuke laughed.

"Oh nothing. It was jealous I meant some one new." Sasuke joked.

Seth laughed. "Nice." Sasuke sat down next to Seth. Seth looked around Sasuke's room a picture caught his eye he picked it up.

"Who's this Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the picture. "She was a friend." Seth nodded understanding what he meant. The picture was of Sasuke next to a girl apparently having a good time. Sasuke's arm was around the girls shoulders. Sasuke and the girl were both smiling. The girl had her arm around Sasuke's waist.

"She was my girlfriend."

"What happened kid?" Seth asked.

"It was three years ago we had been dating for a year. It was my birthday when she died. Some guy stabbed her." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry kid."

Sasuke shook his head. "Nah. I love Sakura now and I always well." Seth smiled.

"Well I should go." Seth said. "Make sure to talk to Sakura tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. Seth left a few minutes later. Sasuke laid down on his bed with in twenty minutes he was asleep.

_:Dream:_

"_Happy birthday Sasuke." said a girl._

"_Thank you Hikari." Sasuke said._

_Hikari kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blushed._

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you two."_

_Hikari smiled. Sasuke smiled back then kissed Hikari's neck._

"_Sasuke-san come on we're gonna be late!" Itachi yelled._

_Sasuke grabbed Hikari's wrist and ran out front._

_:End Dream:_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that's it for chapter two. Next chapter you'll find out more about Sasuke's past and Sakura's older brother. And also Sasuke might finally realize who was talking to him in the graveyard. Please Rate and review!


	3. The Red Eclipse

Nightmare

Chapter 3

The Red Eclipse

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and looked around. It was mid-day and it was hot. He was debating if he should go see Sakura or not. The two had been friends for about six months now. Every now and then they'd have a fight. Sasuke didn't care he loved her and he was always hurt when she yelled at him.

"Sasuke!" Some one yelled.

Sasuke turned around. _Damnit Itachi..._ He thought. Sasuke had never been able to get a moment to himself ever since he had met Seth.

"What the hell do you want now, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura called she wants to see you." Itachi answered.

"Okay... I was gonna head over there anyway..." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke headed in the direction of Sakura's house. He knocked on her door. "Sakura babe you home?!" Sasuke yelled. The door flew open and Sakura slammed into Sasuke. Sasuke fell back and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked breathless.

Sakura was crying. "Sasuke my dads drunk." She sobbed. Sakura stood up then helped Sasuke up.

"Stay here." Sasuke demanded. "I'm going to talk with your dad."

"No Sasuke don't" Sakura almost yelled.

"I'm doing this for you." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sasuke pulled a knife from his boot and walked inside. He heard to men shouting. Seth and Sakura's father he guessed. Sasuke ran up he stairs he smirked all of the times he spent hours training had finally paid off.

"Seth!" Sasuke heard a man yell.

"What the hell are you going to do to me you loser kill me?" Sasuke heard Seth growl. "Just like you did to mom?"

"Shut up you worthless bastered."

He heard Seth chuckle. "Is that a threat father? Or are you really just asking me?" Sasuke heard something break. _Desk maybe? No more like a wooden bat... _Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran into the first room he saw Seth with blood streaming down his face and Sakura's father standing in front of him a broken wooden bat in his hands. Sasuke wanted to yell at him but held back. Seth saw him.

"What the hell are you staring at Sether? Huh?" His father asked.

"_Sether? What the hell?" Sasuke's inner self asked._

He dropped the wooden bat and grabbed an aluminum bat. He then turned quickly to the door. Too quickly for Sasuke to move out of the door way. "Who the hell are you?"Sasuke hesitated for the slightest second.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm Sakura's best guy." Sasuke smiled.

"So you're the guy who she likes?" Sakura's father laughed. "You? The Uchiha who has no father? Who the hell do you take me for bastered? An idiot?"

"Well yes I do sir." Sasuke replied. "And f.y.i. my dad died saving your ass."

"Please he was a low life." Sakura's dad scoffed.

"Don't call my father a low life!" Sasuke shouted.

Seth leaned against a wall. He has lost a lot of blood. Sasuke noticed Sakura out of the corner of his eye. There was along silence. "Get the hell out of here Sakura!"

Her dad shouted.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Help Seth he's hurt!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura ran over to Seth. "I swear Mr. Haruno is you take one step toward Sakura I'll kill you." Sakura's dad smirked then swung the bat at Sakura. Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura. He pushed her against Seth just as the bat made contact with his back. Sasuke staggered forward but caught himself. He turned around the bat hit him a second time but this time he fell.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke lay motionless on the floor his whole body was numb and cold he felt nothing. Seth slid to the floor blood still streaming down his face. Mr. Haruno raised the bat again to finish off Sasuke. Sakura jumped in front of her father.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled.

"Get out of my way you worthless scamp!" Her father yelled.

Sakura punched her father. "F you dad!" She yelled. Seth was now on his feet trying to get Sasuke up Sakura helped Seth.

"Let's hurry."

Seth nodded but said nothing. The two dragged Sasuke out of the house. He weighed more then they expected. _Damn what is he 130 pounds? _Sakura asked herself. Sasuke groaned.

"You're okay Sasuke. We're going to take you to a doctor" Seth muttered.

Sasuke was able to manage a "Hn." But then fell silent. He felt a hand trace the small of his back. Sasuke shivered it felt good.

"Don't stop Sakura." Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke..." Sakura almost complained.

"Please tomorrow night? My apartment." Sasuke asked.

"Fine but only if your okay." Sakura replied.

Sasuke groaned but nodded. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it.

"He knows what you –deep inhale- mean Sakura" Seth murmured.

"You okay Seth?" Sakura asked.

"Just fine..." Seth muttered.

"You don't sound okay." Sakura said.

"I'm alright Sakura." Seth assured her.

Sasuke groaned when Seth slipped. "Idiot, watch your footing and watch what the hell your doing."

"S-sorry Sasuke..." Seth mumbled.

"Seth are you okay?" Sakura asked again.

"Heh, no but you know me I'll hang in." He replied.

Sasuke pushed Seth away. Seth looked at him. "I don't need any help." Sasuke told them. Sakura shook her head. Seth stopped helping.

"Sasuke you need to stop." Sakura said.

"Stop what Sakura?" He asked.

"Beating yourself up." She replied.

Sasuke lightly pushed Sakura away.

"I can take care of myself." He muttered.

Sakura looked at the ground. _Poor Sasuke... Ever since the Navy denied him he's been pushing himself to far... Maybe my uncle can help..._ Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry." said Sakura.

"They didn't need me its fine." Sasuke told here.

"No Sasuke they need you." She said. "They just didn't realize it"

Sasuke smiled. _Damn this is going to be a long week..._ He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that's it for the third... Don't like this one much please tell me what I need to fix. Please review...


End file.
